


Costume Part, The

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Zoe got to pick the costumes





	Costume Part, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the LJ User Icon Meme. In response to Trollprincess' challenge. http://www.livejournal.com/allpics.bml?user=trollprincess

  
Author's notes: Written for the LJ User Icon Meme. In response to Trollprincess' challenge. http://www.livejournal.com/allpics.bml?user=trollprincess  


* * *

The Costume Part

## The Costume Part

"Well I feel gorram stupid." 

"And that's a change, how?" 

"Gunkai!" 

"You know, for once I'm with Jayne - who picked these costumes?" 

"That would be my wife." 

"Oh, excellent choice." 

"Gou pi. Why do we have to wear these xi niao clothes?" 

"Because the client, who will be paying us lots of money, wants us at his costume party. Dong ma?" 

"Hao ba." At that Kaylee entered. 

She wore tight black leather pants and a halterneck, under a white lab coat. The costume was finished with black sexy glasses. She grinned at everyone. 

"I'm an evil genius. Ask me how." 

* * *

Glossary 

Gunkai = Fuck Off  
Gou pi = Bull Shit  
Xi niao = Piss washed  
Dong ma = Understand  
Hao ba = Okay (reluctant) 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Costume Part**   
Author:   **The Divine Goat**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **0k**  |  **07/25/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Wash, Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  Zoe got to pick the costumes   
Notes:  Written for the LJ User Icon Meme. In response to Trollprincess' challenge. http://www.livejournal.com/allpics.bml?user=trollprincess   
  



End file.
